Tori's Story
by nora.loves.josh
Summary: This is about Tori, the tattoo artist. I think she is a pretty cool person so i wrote what i imagined her life would be like. her relationship with her brother, her friends and her reasons for leaving Erudite and going to Dauntless. I really suck at writing descriptions, but this is pretty good:) rated t for language and minor violence, (dauntless initiation tends to include that)
1. Chapter 1

I look at myself in the mirror. My dark hair is straight and long, my eyes are small, dark and angular. I comb my hair back and wrap it in a tight bun. I clip my bangs to the side and button up my blue cotton shirt. I look like a typical erudite, just like my mother, but I don't feel like one. I tuck my lucky charm in my pocket. It is a hand painted picture of a bird. We are not allowed to have pets at the erudite compound, but I have always enjoyed their sweet melodies in the morning. It tells me that the darkness in going away and the sun is rising. I smile at myself in the mirror and mess up my hair just a little cause I'm a rebel. From downstairs, my mom calls me. "Victoria, come and eat breakfast, today is a very important day for you."

I sigh. Today is the aptitude test to tell us which faction we should belong. I want to be erudite, I really do, but I know it is just not right for me. I love art, and action movies, not science and math. I walk down the stairs, and pull up a seat next to my brother.

"Ay there Johnny," I punch his arm. He is giant, way too big to be a scrawny erudite. He looks more like the dauntless I've seen.

"How you feelin' Tori?" he says wile chewing his pancakes. "You scared for the test?"

"Not really, they tell us about the serum all the time in neurobiology class." I smirk. "It's like a scenario set up to test your values, but I'm not scared because it's all in your brain."

"Not bad for a girl who routinely gets Cs in her classes." My mom scowls at my brother for being so rude. It's true though, I don't understand half the thing they tell me. I don't belong in erudite, and my brother knows it. My dad walks in just now, his glasses on his large face make him look funny.

"You two stop bickering," he orders. "Can't you see how tired your mother is of all your shenanigans?" I scowl at him. A couple of days ago he threw away my art supplies. "_You brought home more Cs Victoria. I cannot have you wasting your learning time with this illogical amity nonsense! From now on no more art!_" I begged him not to do it, but he did it anyway. He will never really understand me. No one will, except maybe Jonathan. He sees me struggle to fit into the intelligence-based system that is erudite and sympathizes. I have a feeling that he is going to be Dauntless. Suddenly I begin to worry. Where will I go? I always imagined being with John but I don't think I could be in dauntless. I am not brave at all! I'm scared of the dark for crying out loud!

I get up from the table and pull John with me. "We have to go mom, I said that I'd meet Carrie, Luke and Emma to go take the test." She turns to me and frowns.

"oh sweetie, your hair is a mess!" she reaches to fix it but I duck and give her a hug. She smiles and she bends to kiss the top of my head. "You are a wonderful daughter Victoria," she says in almost a whisper. "I will always be proud of you." I turn away not wanting her to see my eyes. They burn with sadness at the fact that I'm leaving her. I just know that I'm not erudite on the inside.

John and I walk toward the school. I see Carrie, who is my best friend, walking with Luke and Emma. John bushes and spikes up his hair in the front. I smirk at him; it's no secret that he is totally into Emma. Emma smiles and runs to hug me, her blonde ringlets bouncing. She squeals in my ear and then turns to John and smiles at him. She grabs his hand and puts his arm around her shoulder.

John blushes and stutters hello. We crack up at his awkwardness. Laughing I say, "Smooth move Johnny, now I know why all the girls love you." Luke is laughing so hard he has to take off his glasses and wipe the tears away. Carrie fist bumps me and runs her fingers through her pixie cut. Luke manages to calm his amusement and flips his auburn hair out of his eyes. "What's up with you Tori Wu?" he asks. I smile.

"Ha ha, you must be so clever to rhyme! I just know you'll be erudite!"

He laughs, "Baby I _am_ erudite." Carrie laughs at his flirting with me.

"Where do you get off calling me baby? I want nothing to do with your scrawny ass!" I joke.

"Ooooohhh," my brother says. "You gonna take that?" Everyone is laughing again. I laugh with them until I see the building that we'll be tested in come into sight. A knot of fear rises into my stomach. I'm not ready to take the test that will decide my life.

Someone shouts that the building is here. I smile at Carrie and we walk into the building. We all walk down the hall and sit down to wait to be called in.

There are kids from other factions here. I see some Stiffs sitting quietly with their hair in their face. I would hate to be in abnegation. They don't have any fun and they always look so depressed. A twosome from Candor talks loudly. They seem rude and loud, but I guess that's because they always have to say what they think. I shudder at the thought of always telling the truth. Amity girls giggle and braid flowers into each other's hair. Their life would be a nice life to live, but I think I'm too human for Amity. They are just unnaturally calm always.

The Dauntless are grinning and laughing amongst themselves, playing some kind of daring game. It's weird to think John will probably be one of them. Suddenly they all look at me and shout, "do it dray, do it." at one kid who backs out of the crowd. He walks over to me smiling. He has thick brown hair and a glimmer of playfulness in his eyes, or is it defiance? I can't tell. I swallow hard and start to get scared. What does he want with me? "What do you want?" I demand.

"hey I'm Drake," he seems friendly so I smile and stick out my hand to shake his.

"I'm Tori," I say. Suddenly he grabs my hand wraps his other hand around my back and kisses me hard on the mouth. I push him off and turn on him furiously, but all I can do is stutter. I feel my eyes start to burn and my cheeks glow. The Dauntless are all roaring with laughter and he sticks up his arms triumphantly like he defeated an enemy.

"What the hell was that?!" I see my giant brother beside me menacingly, and a flicker of fear appears in the dauntless guy's eyes.

"Nothing, just a dare. Sorry is she your friend?" he gulps back fear.

"SHE'S MY SISTER!" he says and punches the guy in the stomach so hard he looks like he might throw up. An administrator of the test runs out and pulls my brother back. The person's friends pull him up and sit him down. They look at by brother with hatred and in their eyes and I realize something. If I was right, and John is going to dauntless, this means trouble for him when he gets there.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter does have some violence just to warn you. It's not too bad but I felt like I should warn you.**

I give john a hug. "Thanks for standing up for me," I say.

"No problem." He doesn't meet my eyes and I know that he is ashamed of what he did. It was not the kind of thing the erudite usually do. He was strong _and_ smart, which is unusual. Hopefully his aptitude should tell him which faction he should go to.

"_Jonathan Wu and Victoria Wu_"

I stand up determined not to show any fear. I glance at john, expecting to see his fearless face to reassure me. Instead, I see him turn pale white. Something about this is troubling him, maybe he knows he will have to make a choice.

I walk into the room and see A plump little woman sitting there smiling. She gestures for me to sit down. I do and she attaches some electrodes to my skin, and one to her forehead.

"Hello dear, we will start the simulation as soon as you drink this," she points to the vial of clear liquid. I swallow hard. I have no idea what this will be like. She must see the fear in my eyes because she pats me on the head.

"Remember, it's just a simulation so there is no reason to be frightened dear." I smile at her; thankful for her efforts to calm me. I remember learning that fear is just a simple release of chemicals or something. Her words repeat in my head; _just a simulation, no need to be frightened_. I imagine Jonathan facing this test with his chest out, ready to face anything, like usual. _But he _was_ frightened_, I think, _what if it's dangerous and that lady is just lying to me, John would know something like that, he's smart._

I frown at myself for being so paranoid. I will be fine.

The smiling woman hands me the vial. I raise it to my lips and sniff it. It smells slightly like chemicals with some mint or something.

"Drink it sweetie!"

I gulp is down. It chills my body so much that I shudder and hunch over, cringing.

When I open my eyes, the room has gone and I am standing in an empty room. In front of me are two baskets on a table. One has a knife and the other has cheese.

"_Choose_!"

I hear someone rasp from behind me, I whirl around so fast I fall against the table. I blush and scramble to my feet. The woman just stares blankly at me.

"What will I be doing with them?"

"Choose!"

I turn around angered by her demanding attitude. I reach for the knife. After all, what good will cheese do me? As soon as I touched the knife, the woman disappears.

In her place is a giant growling dog. The dog stalks toward me; ears back and growling fiercely. I look at the dog, but instead of panic, I feel cool and calm. I hold the knife in front of me and prepare to strike. The dog lunges at me and I slice the knife across its nose. Hot blood sprays across my face and the dog yelps. I feel a rush of pity for it. But that feeling is instantly whipped away as, it lunges at my neck.

I raise the knife to protect myself and I hear the slice of bone as I cut through the beast's skull. Hot blood flows heavily from the wound in the still twitching dog's head. It covers my hand and is sticky and hot. I stagger away from the body shaking continuously. I can't believe I did that. I just killed it. I raise my hands up to my face despite the fact that they're covered with blood. I cry and scream at myself for doing this. Shaking and hunched over I can still see the dog's eyes filled with pain and fear in the back of my eyelids.

Someone shakes me. I don't look at them because I know I am covered in blood, I can feel it on my skin, mixing with my tears.

The test lady is there, I can hear her voice now telling me to calm down.

I can't so she pulls my hands away from my face. I squirm to get free and she holds my face with her hands. I see the pity in her eyes.

"Shh, shh, shh, it wasn't real, you didn't do anything, It was just a simulation," she whispers to me. I manage to calm down. I realize that it _was_ just a simulation and that I didn't really kill anything.

"Would you like to know your results?"

I nod. I have no idea what they are, but I don't think I was Amity since I killed that dog.

"Your tests show that you have aptitude for Dauntless," I see a flicker of doubt pass through her eyes. I swallow. I know that their initiation is the hardest.

I thank her and leave, my heart beating fast. When I see my friends I realize how much I'll be losing if I leave for Dauntless.

"Hey guys," I say sadly.

Carrie turns to me and grabs me for a tight hug. She starts sobbing and I am so confused, how does she know I'm leaving? I never said anything about that. She pulls away and manages two words between her sobs, "I'm Candor."

I realize that she must think that I'm Erudite, and she is upset to leave _me_. I squeeze her hand and tell her everything is fine.

"I'm Erudite," Luke says.

"And um, well I totally have like no clue how this happened, but they said I was dauntless!" Emma says in her usual loud demeanor.

"I got Dauntless too Emma." I shoot a sad glance to Luke who looks a little disappointed at this news.

I pull Carrie in again because she has started to cry again. "I know no one, not like only one or two people, but literally no one from that faction!" she is just ranting now. "Stupid mom! 'Always tell the truth Caroline, Lying makes you a bad person!' I might as well have been raised Candor!"

I see a door open and see my brother walk out. He is wearing a fake smile, so I'll have to ask him what's up later.

"Johnny!" Emma runs to him and gives him a hug. "I got Dauntless! We are gonna go to the same faction! Cause I think you probably got dauntless cause you are like super-duper strong!"

I feel bad that I want to punch her when she acts all dumb like that. My brother doesn't care if she's smart or dumb, he just likes her for being her. And I honestly would like her so much better if she stopped pretending to be an idiot.

"Oh, uh yeah," he says without meeting anyone's eyes, "I got Dauntless."

Emma squeals and links her arm with his excitedly.

"Hey guys, since this is our last night together, I want to do something special!" I say.

"That sounds great Tori!" Carrie agrees. "You can all come by my house later to hang out and eat some of my mom's ice-cream."

We all agree to meet up later at Carrie's house.

I figured it wasn't a fancy night, so I wear a tank top and sweat pants. I tell my mom I'm spending the night at Carrie's, and walk there with John.

"Hey Tori?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"What is it?"

"Well when I said I got Dauntless for my aptitude results I wasn't telling you everything. I also got Erudite." I look confused so he elaborates. "My results were inconclusive…" He doesn't have to say anything else because he knows I know that inconclusive test results are dangerous. Our leader, Jeanine Mathews, believes that people like this 'destroy our beautiful utopian society'.

"You have to be careful now John," I say seriously. "Don't tell anyone else, and watch out! I don't want my favorite brother getting hurt"

"Chill Tori, I'm fine! I just felt wrong lying to you, I feel like we shouldn't keep secrets."

"Come on you big baby! Get inside; the par-tay is star-tang!"

"Alright sis."

We enter the pass code for Carries housing sector, and wait for her to let us in.

"_Hello? Is this Tori and John?"_

"Yeah. Are we late?"

"_this is a party not a class! Don't sweat it, here, I'll let you in."_

The chrome door unlocks and we run up the stairs into level 4. We gather into her room and see the ice cream fridge all filled.

"Hey there guys!"

"Hi Carrie. Is this real Candor ice cream?"

"Yups."

We sit on her super soft rug eating ice cream. We laugh, joke, and have a good time together. Carrie and I talk about the future of our friendship.

"Promise you'll visit me on visiting day!" I say to her and Luke.

"We promise Tori. Oh my god, I can't believe we'll be so far apart. You've always been right around the corner…"

"It's ok; let's just have a hell of a time while we're together!"

"Hear, hear," says John and raises his bowl to me. "Let us eat ice cream until we can eat no more!" He says jokingly.

And we do, we all eat ice cream until we're completely stuffed and then we lay down and sleep happily until the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up late. The sun shines in my face and I stretch and yawn. I jump into the shower because I am the first one up and I know Carrie won't mind. I turn on the hot water and let it run over my back. It feels good. I let out a sigh and scrub down for Choosing day.

I step out of the shower once I am completely clean and pull on a black tank and my favorite blue yoga pants. I look nice.

I use Carries brush and blow dryer to fix myself up. I leave my hair down and decide to line my eyes. It defines their shape and makes me feel confident.

I hear someone come in and I turn around to see Luke standing in the doorway.

"Oh hey Luke," I say casually.

"Hey Tori," he says and walks closer. "I can't believe that you're leaving. I always imagined being Erudite with you."

"That's not my life though," I say to him. I know he is saddened by my choice and I don't know what else to say.

Then he leans in so close I can feel his breath on my face, it's sweet like vanilla and cream. He puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Just, just don't forget me ok?" He sounds so sad. He leans in and kisses my forehead delicately. I close my eyes and my cheeks flush pink. I don't like him like that but I can't tell him that now. It would hurt him too much.

He walks out and I stay there for a moment. I gather my things up and can't help thinking that his kiss was so different from Drake's. I liked both, but Luke's did not make something flutter in my chest. I shake away the thought and walk out of the bathroom.

I see everyone getting up and decide I should start to make breakfast. I make eggs and bacon, and John wolfs down half of everything.

"John you pig!" I say smiling.

"Hey! I am gonna need my strength for my initiation!" he jokes.

We eat and then walk to the choosing ceremony building. Some Candor man is calling out the names. First comes Samantha Adeline from Amity, she walks up to the bowls happily and accepts the knife from the Candor man. She looks at the bowls, there is one for each faction, inside a substance that represents the faction. There is glass for Candor, water for Erudite, Earth for Amity, coals for Dauntless, and gray stones for Abnegation. The girl cuts her hand and happily sprinkles her blood on the earth. She returns to her peaceful faction. I pity the Amity, really, they are so naïve to the world. They actually believe that we can all live in peace.

Before long it's Carries turn. She walks up to the five bowls. Her brown eyes linger on the glass, representing Candor, and the knife cuts her hand and she lets the blood drip over it. A gasp escapes her mom. I turn, and I am surprised to see joy in her mother's eyes. Obviously, she had wanted her to be candor all along.

After a while, Emma is up. She smiles and blows dramatic kisses to us. I roll my eyes, but smile, and watch her drip her blood over the hot coals representing Dauntless. She skips off the stage grinning.

It's Johns turn now. He walks calmly to the bowls. I see him stare at the water and at the coals. Then with a determined look on his face, he slices his hand and lets his blood drip onto the coals.

I am up right after him and I realize I haven't told my mom I'm leaving. I know that they expected John to leave because well. He seems like a dauntless. I walk over to them. "I'm going with John."

My mom turns around and hugs me. "I know. You were never really Erudite at heart. At least you'll be happy now."

"Thanks for understanding."

"I'll come see you on visiting day."

I walk up to the stage as they call my name. I take the knife and cut my hand with it. I see the coals and raise my hand over them. My blood sizzles against them. I walk away and find John. He gives me a hug.

"You're pretty brave Tori."

"Yes? Well I _am_ Dauntless, aren't I?"

We laugh and I look at the Dauntless initiates. Most of them are big like John. I spot Drake in the crowd and he and I lock eyes. He grins and looks away. I know I should hate him but there's a part of me that kind of thinks he might be a good person. I turn away though because I know how John loathes him for kissing me.

I finally see Luke come up to the bowls. I see him take the knife and look right at me. He slices his hand and drips it over the water. He looks away from me and goes back to join the Erudite.

It makes me sad as I wonder if we could have had a future together.

I hear one of the Dauntless leaders call us and I see the train approaching. I knew that they road on trains, but somehow it slipped my mind that we would be jumping on once we chose Dauntless. I start to run along the side like everyone else. They start to jump in and I do too, but my hand misses the side and I fall backwards.

A rush of adrenaline stabs me in the back of my neck and my heart skips a beat. "Help!" I scream. Suddenly a hand grabs mine and a strong arm wraps around my waist to pull me up. I am saved.

I stumble into the car and come face to face with Drake, who still has his hand around mine.

"Are you ok?" he asks. I see concern in his eyes. "The first time jumping is always the hardest."

I glare at him and pull my hand away. I did not need his sympathy.

"Sorry Tori, I was just trying to help you, Jeez."

"Shut up!" is what I say. Why am I being so rude to him? He probably just saved my life.

"I'm sorry Drake. Thanks!" I say to him.

"That's alright. I can't believe you actually remembered my name!"

I fight the urge to remind him that the first time we met was not exactly easy to forget. "Hey! you remembered mine first!" I say smiling.

"So I did!" He smiles too.

"Hey Dray! Want to introduce your new girlfriend?" his friend calls to him and I hear them all whoop and whistle. "Oh hey, never mind, I remember her. She's the one who cried when you kissed her. Dang, you must be a pretty shitty kisser!" they all start cracking up.

"Shut up ass hole! You were too much of a little bitch to do it yourself is what I remember!" Drake replies angrily and his friends laugh. It's weird to hear them cussing since hardly anyone does that in Erudite.

"Aw man you just got burned!"

Suddenly I remember John. Did he make it on okay? And what about Emma?

"I'm sorry but I have to go check on my brother." His eyes flicker with remembrance.

"Oh yeah; big guy with spiky hair and squinty eyes?"

I frown, "His eyes aren't 'squinty'!"

"Yeah, just kiddin'. See you around Tori."

I walk into another car of the train and see Emma and John laughing at something, looking happy. I wonder why they didn't come look for me.

Then I remember that they saw me get on safe; or at least safe after Drake helped me. They were right next to me when we were running to board.

I turn around to see them laughing and having a good time. "Hi guys. I just came to make sure you are all good, yeah so I'll just go over there. Nice to see you." I hit my face with my hand. I am so not subtle, but I really hate being the third wheel.

I walk down the train and bump into a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes and freckles on her nose.

"Ow! That hurt!" she says as I step on her foot accidentally.

"Oh sorry!" I say.

"That's ok. Hi, I'm Trinity, who are you?"

"Tori. What faction are you from?" I ask although I think I know the answer. Her tinted hair and colorful stretchy clothes give it away. "Amity?"

"Yeah, I'm Amity," she smiles. "Pretty big change for me, but I don't believe in being drugged into niceness. I laugh.

"Cool. I was too stupid and rambunctious for Erudite," I joke. We keep talking and I realize that I really like Trinity. We sit next to each other and are just settling down when the train doors open wide and people start to get up to jump off.

I swallow hard to find my courage. I see Drake jump and then John and Emma. I walk up to the edge of the door, bend my legs, and leap off. I land safe on the other side.

Trinity lands behind me and stumbles forward. I catch her and she laughs.

The Dauntless leader that brought us here yells at us to get our attention. I think his name is Boris.

"This is the entrance to the dauntless compound," he says. Some kids look confused when he gestures to the edge of the building. "You have to jump." He says with a smirk.

"Off a building?" asks a large boy from Candor with dark skin and hair. He looks confused, not scared.

"Yes, we are all 'dauntless' aren't we?" says Boris, a cruel smirk on his shadowy face.

I look to Trinity and smile, "They probably have a net under it or something to catch us, they wouldn't have us injure ourselves before we started training.

She nods, but neither of us step up to jump first.

John walks up to the edge and I almost call to him to come back but he jumps right over the edge and falls. He doesn't scream and there is no thud so more initiates start to jump. Drake and his friends go and Trinity and I go right after them. I feel the rush of air flow over my body as I jump. It's a wonderful feeling, like you are infinitely weightless. I land in the net they have at the bottom. They pat me on the back, and pull me out.

The first person I see is a man with black hair and thick eyebrows. He pulls me out with a friendly smile.

"I'm Harrison. I'll be training Dauntless born initiates." He nods and shakes my hand. He is tall and wide and fits the image of Dauntless perfectly.

The other person is a girl.

"I'm Carina. I will be training the initiates that are new to Dauntless." She smiles. She has a sharp face with prominent bones and a long nose. She is the kind of person that you would not expect in Dauntless because of her slender body.

They walk us new initiates around the dauntless compound to see the main places. We stop in the Pit for lunch.

I see John and run to catch up with him.

"Hey John!" He turns to me and smiles.

"Good to see you sis! Making friends?" he asks and his eyes rest on Trinity.

"Yeah, this is Trinity. Trinity, this is my brother John." I introduce them. They smile at each other.

"What is that you got there John?" I point to the Giant slice of cake on his plate next to two burgers, a shake, and a steaming pile of mashed potatoes.

"Well I made friends with this guy Max who says that the chocolate cake here is _amazing_!" He smiles and starts to eat it. Trinity laughs and cuts herself a slice. I should probably do the same since I need all the weight I can for when we train. Not that I'm frail, I'm just not a built as some of the other initiates.

"What the heck!" I say and cut myself an extra-large piece to eat with some sausages and pasta.

John, Trinity, Emma, and I sit at the table eating and telling jokes and laughing until it's time to go.

The tour continues. There are so many people all bustling aimlessly. It's different from the persistent flow of Erudite traveling to work. This is chaos, but it feels good, as if you can lose yourself in it. We walk through the underground cave that is the pit until we reach a rushing river with only a thin metal rail preventing you from falling in.

"This is the Chasm," he says. "Don't attempt to jump off it because you _will_ die!" he says ominously. I have a dark feeling about this "Chasm" it feels sinister as if it _wants_ you to fall in. I stare into the hungry depths of it, it seems to drag everything downward as if it were trying to swallow the room. I tear my eyes away and walk out of the pit.

After a look at the control room and the training facility, we reach the dorms. I sleep in a bed over John and under Trinity. Emma sleeps across from John so they can talk at night. Thankfully they whisper, because I don't think I could sleep listening to her high pitched giggling. I sleep across from a kid named Milo from Candor and Trinity sleeps across from Ryan from Candor. The people in the third bunk that's at the back of the room are Sofia from Abnegation, Henry from Candor, and Tristan from Candor.

I don't know everyone that well, but from what I can tell, milo is nice, Sofia is shy, Henry and Ryan are big and dumb, and Tristan is clever. I try not to think about fighting them just yet, there is still time to make friends.

The darkness keeps me awake for a while, especially because I am away from my family, but eventually I roll over and let the familiar sounds of John's steady deep breaths lull me to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the language in the last chapter, I probably should of gave you a warning :**

I roll over and almost fall off my bunk. "Aaaahh!" I slide back in and rub my eyes. I hear John sit up in the bunk underneath me and I hear him curse as he bangs his giant head against the bottom of my bed. He curses.

"Are you alright?" I ask laughing.

"Yeah. How about you, I heard you scream."

"Yeah I almost fell out of the bed."

"Hey will you two shut up?" I hear Milo the guy across from me say. "It's like six in the morning!" I look at him questioningly and then realize that he must not be used to getting up early like us Erudite are. I look down at Emma's bunk and see her reading a book. She looks up as she smiles and waves at me. "Good morning Tori!" She says with a yawn.

This time Trinity tells us to be quiet. "You guys really need to shut it. I was having a really nice dream!" she groans into her pillow.

I decide to shower and grab some breakfast since I cannot fall back asleep. The shower Is cool and refreshing, and when I get out I feel clean and ready to start my day of training. I get into my sweats and tank again and go down to the pit to grab some clothes and food.

I pick up a stretchy black shirt, jean shorts, leggings, and a Blazer for my new clothing collection at the pit. I wear the shirt and leggings right now because they are easy to move in. I grab three doughnuts some bacon and a large cup of coffee to eat before the day starts. I realize that I am not exactly being healthful, but it's early and honestly, who gives a damn here?

I have just finished my first doughnut when a tall guy with tattoos and a thin face sits next to me.

"Initiate?" he asks in a friendly way. I think he's trying to be nice, but his piercings and tattoos intimidate me, and something in his eyes remind me of the reptiles I have seen in my science books.

"Yeah, hi my name is Tori." I say.

"I'm Bud," he says and smiles with his lips pressed together. "I do the tattoos for all the Dauntless. Have you ever got one?" He asks and he shows me his arms full of blue and black ink. They are strange, but somewhat beautiful, it reminds me of my sketches back when I was in Erudite. It must take a lot of talent to be good at this.

"I love art!" I say. I realize how dumb I must sound and blush. His tattoos look like art to _me._

"So do I Tori," he says, his voice is smooth like silk. "You should come by the tattoo shop once in a while, I could show you how it works," he looks at me questioningly. "Will you come? You have the look of a true Dauntless, and us Dauntless love our tattoos." I nod and sip the end of my coffee. It creeps me out how he can tell these things.

"I should probably be going now Bud, nice meeting you though," I say and start to walk towards the dorms.

As I am crossing in front of the dorms of the dauntless born, I see drake open the door, in his shorts, obviously just out of bed. He bumps into me sleepily.

"Wha-? Oh hi Tori," he grins and leans against the wall. I can't believe he is comfortable standing here without a shirt or anything, must be a Dauntless thing. "Hi Drake. I was just going back to the dorms," I stammer. My uncomfortableness makes him smile even more. He looks down at his abs, "Are you checking me out?" he says with a playful grin. I roll my eyes.

"Totally! You know since _I'm _the one who's so creepily infatuated with _you_!" I say sarcastically. He smirks.

"Well I don't know what you just said, Erudite, but when I find out, I'll have a stinging come back waiting for you." I laugh and he grins.

"Infatuated means obsessed with, for future reference," I say in a fake know it all way. We laugh. "I really should be going though Drake. You don't want my brother to catch you anywhere near me." He frowns, offended that I don't think he can look after himself probably, but after John beat him up the first time, I'm not taking any chances.

"Well nice seeing you. You look great!" he says and waves goodbye.

"Thanks! Bye," I walk away.

When the initiates from the other factions are finally up, we go on our way to the training room. It's large, with mats to fight on and a shooting range to practice your gun skills. There is even one mysterious room to the side that is dark, with screens and wires. Probably for our fear simulations.

Carina stands there, and hands us guns as we walk in. She walks so confidently, even though she has a small build. It's strange how much it makes me admire her.

"Just so that any of you idiots don't shoot each other, I will warn you that these guns are _real_, and _loaded_. She stops in front of Ryan and Henry who are both looking into the barrels of the guns, probably trying to find the triggers. I snicker at them.

Tristan, the girl from their former faction, pulls the guns away from their faces and says something to them angrily. I can hear Henry's slow deep voice from over here. "We were not making Candor look like fools! I was just doing a dare from Ryan! Gosh you are obnoxious!" he says. Tristan just rolls her eyes and scowls. "Your muscles won't do you any good if you are stupid enough to shoot your head off you dumb lumps! Besides, you should be grateful that I'm here to think for you or face it, you would never have even made it here!"

It seems like she might be the leader of their group, I'll have to watch her, she certainly seems to know how to get what she wants.

We line up in front of targets. Carina shoots a target to demonstrate. She hits the middle and everyone whoops. She smiles and takes a little bow, then gestures for us to start shooting.

The gun feels strange in my hand. Cold and heavy, and as I lift and shoot, loud. It rings in my ears and I shake my head. I shoot again, this time I hit the outer ring of the target. I guess I'm actually pretty good at this!

We shoot for the next hour, and I am one of the best. My keen eyesight helps me hit the target right in the middle almost every time.

We break for lunch and I grab a giant piece of chocolate cake, chicken, grapes, and a soda. I am about to sit with Trinity when I feel someone pull me aside. I breathe in the smell of cinnamon and cloves, and turn around and see Drake. I feel a warm feeling growing inside of me as I look at his soft brown eyes. "Hey Drake." He nods to me. "Hey Tori," and tilts his head in the direction of an empty table.

I walk with him and we sit down. "Look Tori, we need to talk." I'm suddenly confused. "About when I kissed you." Oh no, my heart sinks into my stomach. Oh no now he is going to say something terrible like, 'don't get the wrong idea about us, I don't like you.' Or 'I really don't want to be your boyfriend, so leave me alone.' A million terrible scenarios play over in my head. I hate that I feel this way because I've never been one of those stupid annoying boy obsessed girls. It shouldn't even matter that he's going to say he doesn't like me, because I have more important things to think about. Much more important than Drake.

"I feel really bad about it," Oh no, I groan inside. He _is_ going to say something terrible. "You are such a nice girl and I feel like because of that stupid dare I might have made you think that I'm just a douche" I smile forgivingly. "Oh, no, no I definitely don't think you are douchey at all! Honestly, it's fine," I say. I didn't realize he thought that.

"Oh good, because I really thought I'd screwed up!" he says. I smile and Trinity sees me, she raises her eyebrows and makes a kissy face to tease me.

"I have to go. My friend wants me."

I kiss his cheek and walk over to Trinity.

"Ooh girl! Who was that?" she says to me with a giggle. I smile back.

"That is Drake." I say confidently.

"Well I don't understand how someone can be here for one day and already be so close with someone."

"We know each other from before."

She smile and crosses her arms. "Fine, hold out information on me, I didn't want to know anyways you flirt!" I push her lightly and she sticks out her tongue.

"Whatever Tori! I know you _want_ him," she teases. She puts on an innocent face and says, "We Amity know true affection when we see it checking out our friends."

"Ew, stop!" I say, but I think she's right, I do want him to be more than a friend.

I just have to get up the guts to tell him.

**Hey guys! Review and tell me if you like the story so far! Sorry this chapter is all romantic and stuff, usually I do not write like that. I really am not sure how to do an author's note, so I'm just writing in bold. If anyone wants to tell me how to do it, I would really appreciate it! :3 thanks guys!**


End file.
